


Denial

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo is not a man who falls in love.</p><p>He is NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

"I'm not in love. Love is for saps just waiting for someone to sell them to a colony somewhere for a chit of credits and a bottle of booze."

Chewbacca snorted and growled at Han, countering his argument with a nod of his shaggy head in Luke's direction. Then what did Han feel for Luke? The Wookie had seen the way Han looked at him when he thought no one was looking.

Han pursed his lips and blushed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm too smart to fall in love," he said.

Chewbacca pointedly tapped Han's temple with a dull claw, rumbling deep in his chest. That wasn't what the looks Han gave Luke said.

"...you need to stop staring at me when I don't know it! What are you, some kinda spy or something for the Imperials?! Why are you always watching me? I don't need you watching me. I'm an adult. I'm not dumb. I'm not..."

"Han?"

Han straightened up as Luke trotted over, smiling at the smuggler as he handed him a bottle of water. "I negotiated a deal with a vendor! Grade One filtered water!"

"...thanks..." Han could feel Chewbacca's eyes on him as Luke walked away to give a bottle to Leia. He cleared his throat, refusing to make eye contact. "I might be a little attracted to him," he confessed.

He huffed at the way the Wookie laughed at him.


End file.
